Fallout: Minecraftia
The Minecraftian Creeper Author's note: This is a mixed story of my PAW Patrol Minecraftia series, and Fallout. This story will amount to vionence, and sad storyline, but it will also have a lot of good parts as well. Also a lot of my characters are still alive after 200 years, because remember that in Minecraftia, people, and pups live forever, just not in the same sense this time, so there will not be respawning. Story: Creeper's narration: Terrain... Terrain always changes. During a nuclear war, the people and pups of Minecraftia have been put up in these vaults to stay safe, while, I, the Minecraftian Creeper battled alongside Ryder. No one in the vaults knew what happened to me, I don't even know, but when all the vaults opened again, they could only think of what really happened. But one of the vaults that had never opened, was Vault 9. I myself built the vault, underneath the Creeper Mine. It was mostly to house my troops, and mine and Ryder's dogs and their families. I made Gaylord Steambath the Overseer, being the fact that I trusted him after his reformation. This is how things began. This is how the Terrain changed. And I should know, because I know Terrain... Terrain always changes. Our real hero's story though, starts 200 years later. Lumina's Narration: My name is Lumina, I am a husky/ german sheapard, my family tree was always made up from german sheapards and huskys, and I am about to become 10 years old. My father, Drake, is a German Sheapard Vault 9 security gaurd, and my mother, Pamala is... well she is by total couincidence the vault troublemaker. My father yells at her a lot for breaking the rules, and then he has to be yelled at by his own supperior officer about "marrying a delinquent." Whatever... But if you ask me, I think my mom still has the kindess heart of everyone in the vault. She may be a risktaker, but she alway kisses me and gives me affection, reads me bedtime stories. In a weird way she's more like a sister sometimes. I love her a lot, and I don't want her to change. I love her a lot... because I know she'll never change. (Narration ending) Lumina had finally finished with her first "daily life journal" entry. She had looked over to her mother who was "cleaning the house", which in her and Lumina's language was "Staying busy until dad leaves the house, and we can have a good time." Pamala looked at her daughter with a smile, and Lumina smiled back. Drake put on his uniform, and walked over to mother husky. Drake:" Stay out of trouble. My highly sensitive ears can't afford another lecture from my boss, ok?" Pamala:" Mhm." Drake raised his brow. Drake:" I mean it, hon. You also have to be a good example on Lumina. Teach her obediance, not dis-obedience." Pamala:" Drake dear, you worry too much. Mabye if you were even a little fun like me..." Drake:" We don't have time for that anymore, we all have serious jobs to run, and we can't have you messing everything up. You were already fired from your job! Don't get me fired from mine, hear me?" Pamala:" Ok, ok." Drake walks out, and Pamala drops her broom. Pamala:" Meh meh meh, your father is always too serious. Why can't anyone have fun like us, hmm." Lumina:" Mabye because their jelous of us having our own fun!" Pamala:" That's just what I was thinking, come on, let's go visit Joe at the soda shop, at least he enjoys hanging around us." Lumina:" Ok, but only to see mister Joe, you shouldn't buy too many sodas. It isn't very healthy." They head to the vault's local soda shop, where there is a very wide variaty of pre-war Minecraftian sodas, such as Creepa Cola, Creepa Cherry, Creepa Cola Charged, Ender Dew, Pigman, Wet Bones, Wither Mist, and Fishron's Wave, all of which have different tastes, and special magic affects. Everyone loved the soda. Pamala and Lumina walked up to Joe. Joe was a german sheapard/husky, just like me. Joe:" Hey hey, my two favorite customers. Not causing too much trouble today I see." Lumina:" Hi mister Joe!" Lumina was always excited to see Joe, because he was pretty much the only one who understood her mother. Joe:" Hey kiddo." Pamala:" Joe, could you whip me up an nice Ice cold Creepa Cola Charged please?" Joe:" Sorry Pam, all out at the moment. I could get you some Creepa Cherry, or original if you want." Pamala:" Actually, how 'bout an Ender Dew then?" Joe:" Comin' right up." He raised a bottle of Ender Dew to the counter, as Pamala started pulling out her coins. Pamala:" How about you sweetie? Anything you want." Lumina:" Can I just get a Creepa Cola?" Joe pulled out a bottle of Creepa Cola, and Pamala put her gold and silver coins on the counter, and they drank their sodas happily. Suddenly, Joe leaned in closer, and started whispering. Joe:" Hey, you willing to do something for me? It's really got me bugged, but I think it fits your expertise." Pamala:" Oh? What do you need?" Joe rubbed the back of his head. Joe:" Eh, it's something that may or may not get you into a lot of trouble, but I know you'll be helping a lot of folks out around here by investigating." Lumina:" So the good kind of trouble?" Joe:" Something like that." Pamala:" Spit it out Joe." Joe:" Thing is, my next door neighbor, Tanker, I think he's been the one stealing the wallets around the vault. I just don't have any evidence to back up my story. If you can get me evidence, I think the Overseer will be pleased." Pamala gave Joe a stern expression. Pamala:" You want me, to break into someone elses home, without a warrant, and investigate if they are the wallet thief?" Joe's ear flopped. Pamala glared at him, then laughed, showing she was joking with her expression. Pamala:" Ok, I'll do it." Joe:" Great, and next time you come here, I'll have free Creepa Cola Charged on this counter waiting for ya." Lumina was so excited to do some trouble with her mother, but even more excited that it's the good kind of trouble. They saw Tanker leaving his house, then they snuck in. Lumina:" What are we looking for?" Pamala:" Anything that might be a clue as to Tanker being the wallet thief." Lumina:" There's a safe right here, money is always kept in the safe. You know how to pick locks, right?" Pamala giggled. Pamala:" That's how I started off my reputation as a troublemaker. But why don't you give it I try, I showed you before, try it." Lumina took the bobby pin and screwdriver, and stuck it in the lock. She focused hard, but the bobby pin snapped. Lumina:" Oops." Pamala:" That's alright, plenty more where that came from." She gave Lumina another bobby pin. This time she unlocked it. Lumina:" I got it mom, I got it!" Pamala rubbed the little pup's head, and opened the safe with her paw. Pamala:" Empty?" Lumina:" What? But I thought we were so close!" Lumina's ear flopped. Pamala rubbed the little pup's neck. Pamala:" It's alright sweetie, let's check somewhere else." Just as Lumina was about to close the safe, she suddenly saw what looked like an iron pressure plate, specifically placed to camoflouge into the safe's surface. Lumina:" Mom! Mom! I did find something! It's a pressure plate!" Pamala:" Really? Well press it, see what happens." Lumina pressed the pressure plate, and a secret door opened in the wall behind the safe. They gasped as they saw a room full of, not only wallets, but lots of other stolen objects too. Pamala picked up a stolen wallet. Pamala:" So it really was him after all?" Tanker:" What do you dogs think your doing in my house!" They looked up at the tall man, wearing the same blue suit as everyone else, along with a gray hat, amustche, and a mean look on his face. Tanker:" You shouldn't be here!" Tanker closed the secret door, then closed the safe. Lumina coward behind her mother. Pamala:" You're going to be arrested for burglary!" Tanker:" Oh? And who's going to believe you, hmm? I don't see a warrant." Pamala gulped. To make matters worse, Drake came in, after hearing noises. Drake:" What's going on in here?" Tanker:" Officer, arrest these hoolagans, I've found them breaking into my home, and stealing my wallet. I think we have finally solved our little wallet theives." He took the wallet from Pamala, and placed it on his desk, next to his terminal. Drake:" I knew it all along, I told Gaylord we should keep an eye on you, and now you are forcing our daughter to get involved as well?" Pamala:" Wha- no, he's lying!" Drake:" Tanker is a good friend of mine, I've never known him to lie. You on the other paw, are under arrest." Lumina:" B-but daddy..." Drake:" Go home Lumina, I'll deal with your mother." Lumina:" But she..." Tanker:" Now, now little pup, listen your daddy and go home." He smiled a menacing smile. Pamala:" Sweetie, go home, mommy will do my best to explain everything to the Overseer." Lumina had tears in her eyes as she watched her mother being cuffed by her collar, and chained to Drake's leg. Lumina finally reached the house. She was worried about what they would do to her mother. It wasn't fair. Lumina:" Why mom, why you!" She cried, tears filling her eyes so she could barely see, her paws covering her muzzle. Lumina:" It's not fair! She didn't do anything wrong!" Suddenly Gaylord Steambath, the Overseer, came into the room. A man in the same blue suit as everyone else, black hair, and a gold crown on his head. By his side was Pamala, smiling at her daughter, free of cuffs. Gaylord:" We found mister Tanker was the one guilty of wallet thievery. Tried to hide the pressure plate in his safe so no one could open the wall, but an ex-greifer always comes prepared with a redstone torch." Lumina:" Mom! You're ok!" Lumina came up and hugged her mother, both of their tails waging happily. Gaylord:" Yes, I believe mister Joe also explained everything, so it seems no charges will be pressed on niether you nor your family miss Pamala." Pamala:" Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry you had to see that." She looked at Drake with mean glare, but he didn't seem to show any expression as always. Drake:" Looks like we solved another case." Pamala:" You mean me and my daughter solved that case, while you and the rest of security was doing who knows what, while complaining about me making trouble! The way you were abusing me while you had me cuffed was unnacceptable! Your lucky Lumina didn't see any that or I would slapping you hard!" Drake:" Be careful who you're say that too Pamala." Pamala:" No! You know what? You and I are done! I don't think we should see eachother anymore." Drake:" I agree." Pamala paused, then she barred her teeth. Pamala:" Get. Out. Of. My. House." Drake left without another word. Gaylord:" I agree that mister Drake's actions were unnacceptable. Therefore I have decided to bring it up during his next evaluation." Joe:" Good, he should feel guilty." Lumina:" Mister Joe! You saved my mommy!" She hugged his leg, and Joe chuckled at the little sheapard/husky pup, patting her head. Gaylord had already left the residence. Joe:" So Pamala, I assume you and Drake are... no more." Pamala:" Oh he's dead to me." Joe:" Cool... cool. I guess." Pamala:" Why do you ask." Joe:" Oh well, I just wanted tell you that... you're a great role model for your kid there. I think she's proud of you." Lumina smiled at her mother. Pamala:" Actually, she's the one that picked the lock, and found the hidden pressure plate. I'd say I'm more proud of her." Lumina was so happy to know that her mother wasn't going to be imprisoned. Joe:" So. I guess this means you won't be dating for a while, huh?" Pamala:" Not for a while, no." Joe:" Well, I guess I could respect that."